Lonely
by Foxyperv
Summary: TF:A Set after "This si why I hate machines" Jetfire is feeling a little sad and Jetstorm is there to confort him


**PLEASE READ ARTIST'S COMMENT FIRST**

**CAREFUL! SLASH, THAT MEANS MECHXMECH ROMANCE!!!  
NO LIKEY? NO LOOKIE!  
Warning: Mature, STICKY!!!!!!  
Pairing: JetstormxJetfire**

**AN:this is for nejikibaluver15  
I got documentation, found a (hopefully) logical plot an tried my best  
I hope it's up to your expectations**

"Brother?" The soft query, coming from behind him, startled the crouched bot. Looking up with his teary optics, he recognized his blue sibling.

"What's wrong?" Asked said sibling. The other quickly looked back down, sweeping his tears away in the process, and then he put up his best smile and gazed back at his twin.

"Nothing, brother! I'm fine!" Jetfire may have been a good actor; never would he be able to fool his other half. The worried look plastered on Jetstorm's faceplate only intensified. Dropping his smile as well as his head, the orange bot sighed, feeling more than seeing his brother sitting next to him.

"Come on, brother, you know you can tell me everything." Said the blue bot, as he swung his servo across his sibling's shoulders, giving him a light squeeze.

"I…I'm just feeling…a little…lonely…" Jetstorm's visor flashed in concern.

"Why so?" Jetfire glance at his twin, then dropping his head back on his knees he gave out a muffled reply.

"Mr. Sentinel doesn't have time for us anymore, Mr. Jazz is gone, and I miss Earth Autobots."

Oh…so that was the reason. Figures. Sentinel way have been a real douche, the twins still quite liked him. They liked the attention they got from him, the way he stated that they were under _his_ orders to other officers who wanted to lecture them for their shenanigans, the silent pride in having them in his team, the funny expressionw he would make when angry at them for pulling a prank. Now…he was too busy ruling Cybertron as new Magnus to even bother looking at them, other officers took advantage of it and they couldn't even get near him for a good prank!

And no wonder his orange twin missed Jazz. The mech was smooth, easy-going, always took their crafty nature with good humour, gently lecturing them if they went a little too far and all in all a good friend. When he had simply stepped out of the team, both twins had been hurt, but the fact he had went on Earth was like a blow in the face. They dearly missed the Autobots there, playing with Bumblebee and Sari, prank Prowl and Ratchet, watch Bulkhead paint, laugh at Optimus and Sentinel as they argued. Those had been the good times, but now they were over and that prospect was more than enough reason to make his brother sad.

"Awww, come on brother." Jetstorm said as he nuzzled Jetfire's helm affectionately. "Mr. Sentinel is a little overwhelmed by job but he'll get around. Mr. Jazz will come back eventually and if he doesn't we'll just have to go see him and the others on Earth. I'm sure they'll be very much happy to see us." By now, the orange bot had gently returned the nuzzle.

"You sure, brother?"

"Course, I am." The blue bot cooed, then, gently taking his sibling's faceplate with his two servos, he added. "Besides, even if they didn't, you never be lonely as I will always be here." His thumb softly caressed Jetfire cheek, as he gradually came closer to him, finally giving him a loving kiss. The orange bot hummed in appreciation as he reciprocated.

Such an act was normal for them; actually it was normal for all twins. Kissing, interfacing, spark bonding weren't forbidden between twin siblings, having a single spark split in to bodies made such activities necessary for the sanity of them all. Once in a while, they _need_ to be joined as one, to feel their other half completely, to feel safe and loved; exactly what Jetfire needed right now, and Jetstorm was more than willing to give it to him.

Wanting more, the visored twin nibbled his brother's lip asking for access which was eagerly granted. His glossa explored his brother's mouth, massaging spots he knew will turn the other into a melting puddle of desire. The goggled twin gave out needy mewls, intertwining his glossa with his brother for more sensations. After a while, they finally parted, panting hard.

"Should we take this elsewhere, brother?" Said the blue bot, as he ran his servo across his orange twin's thigh.

"I…I don't know if I'll…be able to walk…" The other breathlessly answered.

"That no problem." The visored one grinned. Jetfire let out a yelp as his sibling caught him bridal style, running towards their quarters.

Once there, he swiftly locked the door before pouncing on the berth, brother still in hand. The both giggled like mad as they playfully squabbled to see who would be on top. Finally Jetfire managed to straddle his twin's hips, hands pinning his shoulders down.

"Aha! It seems I'll be the one leading tonight, brother." He proudly stated, but the other's grin disconcerted him.

"Dear brother, you should know by now that the one physically on top doesn't necessarily lead." And he illustrated his point by groping his sibling's knees. The other put his head back, moaning loudly. Taking on the opportunity, Jetstorm swatted his Jetfire's hands away, pulled up and sucked at his brother's neck. That move earned him yet another moan as the orange twin embraced him. While the visored bot continued his exploration, the goggled one started roaming across is back, servo stopping at his shoulders where he fingered the seams. Pleasure ran through the blue mech, he bit down the orange one, earning a pained gasp, and then licked at it apologetically.

Jetstorm's servos went on Jetfire's hips, gently fondling the seams here, making his twin squirm on his lap. The friction was so good. The orange mech pulled his brother into another passionate kiss, all the while poking and prodding all over the other's body. Their fans chose that moment to kick in, finally trying to ease their burning frames. The blue mech shivered as he ran his thumbs across the other's panel, which made the goggled twin jerk in pleasure and quickly clicking it open.

The two parted from each other, Jetfire holding himself up a bit and Jetstorm laying back again, visor lustfully flashing towards his sibling's open panel. Slowly running his servo up the other's thigh, the visored bot finally came across the other hot port. He teasingly rubbed the outer line of his twin's valve, already coating his finger in lubricant, which he decided to lap at.

"Mmmh! Tasty as always, brother." The goggled bot only pleadingly mewled, hips twitching. His sibling brought his servo back, only this time he inserted a finger into his warm, wet port. A moan was heard, then another, they kept coming as the blue mech stretched his brother. After a while, Jetfire grabbed his servo, effectively stopping him, and then bent down to kiss him gently.

"Please, brother." He said as he pulled back up. "Please, stop teasing me." Chuckling softly, Jetstorm replied.

"Ask like that, impossible to say no." Another click was heard as he opened his own panel, unsheathing his spike, he positioned his brother atop him, and then gently guided him down. The orange mech cried out as he felt himself penetrated, arching back and supporting himself on his gasping twin's shoulders. Once he was all the way down, both waited for him to adjust. Very quickly, the goggled mech slowly went up again, making his twin moan, he then went back down, making them both moan.

The pace had been slow at first, but gradually went faster, until the orange twin was slamming himself on his brother. Cries and moans were heard all over the room, accompanied by the splashing noise of the spike entering the wet valve.

Suddenly, Jetfire jerked up, still holding the pace, and parted his chest-plates, showing his spark.

"S-so beautiful, brother." Said the blue twin in awe. He couldn't help it, each time he saw his brother's spark, he had to marvel at its beauty

"Please, brother, please!" The orange one sobbed. "I want to feel you!" That's all the other needed to hear as his chest-plates parted as well. Their desire, their spark wanting to be one again made them crash together. Their soul made one, they didn't know where Jetfire started and where Jetstorm finished, but they didn't care: they were finally complete..

After what seemed like Mega cycles without feeling their bodies, their overload finally exploded, making them both cry out each others name as their servos entwined themselves.

They crashed on the berth, panting, exhausted but please and serene. Their spark safely retracted back in their chest-plates, Jetstorm pulled himself out of his sibling and Jetfire rolled on the side, one last click was heard as their panel closed. They snuggled against other, humming contently. Jetfire had felt how much his brother loved him and he felt safe now.

"You see, brother." Came Jetstorm's voice. "You will never be lonely."


End file.
